With the development of industry and the appearance of automobiles, a large quantity of polluted air is generated by synthetic furniture, chemical paint, exhaust gas discharged from factory combustion and the like. Such pollution becomes a root of endangering human health in real life. Therefore, in order to prevent air pollution and bacteria transmission, the water ion air purifier can be used for purifying the air.
Currently, there are many different kinds of known air purifiers, but the present technical methods for air filtration are almost the method of a filter screen and electrostatic dust collection and filtration and the method for absorption, filtration and sterilization through a filter screen made of chemically synthetic material. However, both of the above two technologies have a fatal shortcoming that the technologies cannot be effectively used for long and are easy to cause secondary pollution. Although different technical modes adopted in the above screen type absorption and filtration of the air make filtration effects good, the adoption of a filter screen interception and absorption will result in dust collecting effect reduction and even failure, if dust is accumulated in a dust collecting screen after the polluted air is absorbed for certain time. Therefore, the dust collecting screen needs to be replaced. The effects of purification, sterilization and the like are also greatly reduced and even fail by the filter screen made of the chemically synthetic material after certain saturation capacity is achieved. If the screen is not replaced in time, secondary pollution will be caused!
The water ion purifier of the present invention is characterized in that negatively charged ultrasonic nano water mist is automatically generated; the water mist is generated by ultrasonic atomization of the electrolyzed alkaline water and can kill the bacteria in the air; harmful polluted air and dust such as formaldehyde, PM2.5 and the like are separated; the water is atomized through ultrasonic waves by an electrostatic absorption technology, a charged water mist wet trapping technology and a gravitational settling technology, and is ejected by a mist pipe; and two electrodes of a nano ion generator are installed above a water outlet of the water mist pipe to form a high-voltage electronic electric field used for ionizing and refining the water mist into thinner nanoscale water mist and ejecting for sterilization. Two electrodes of an anion generator are installed in air intake vents of the water ion purifier. One high-voltage negative emitter is used for ionizing and sterilizing the air and enabling the air to be negatively charged, and the other electrode is connected to dust collecting plates of a low-voltage electrode so as to form an ultrahigh-voltage electromagnetic field for the air water mist. Outside air is attracted by the wind power of an exhaust fan and is negatively charged immediately once entering the product of the present invention. Meanwhile, the outside air is mixed with the nanoscale water mist to form anion air water mist; the anion air water mist is attracted into the dust collecting plates of the low-voltage electrode; the polluted charged water mist with dust is absorbed to the dust collecting plates of the electrode due to its heavy gravity; the water mist absorbed to the dust collecting plates of the electrode because of containing the dust is continuously accumulated and increased to form a large water ball; and the large water ball freely falls into a water collecting tank due to gravity and is discharged to outdoor underground. The water mist air which does not contain pollutants such as dust, PM2.5 particles, formaldehyde and the like passes through the dust collecting plates of the low-voltage electrode due to light gravity, and has humidity; and pure and healthy air with biological anions enters a room through an air outlet of the product. The present invention is widely applied and is used in environments and devices of indoor air purification, air purification in public entertainment places, air conditioners, automobiles, ships, kitchen range hoods and the like.